


of steel

by Catchup



Category: DC Extended Universe, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ??? WHICH JON IS THE RIGHT JON???, F/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchup/pseuds/Catchup
Summary: For being the son of steel, Jon was decidedly not. Oneshot, fluff. Testing the Jon/Irey waters.





	of steel

For being the son of steel, Jon was decidedly not.

Sure, his hands gripped hers tight enough for her bones to ache and bruises to appear for seconds. Sure, sometimes she wondered if his heat vision came out when he glared - it almost felt like it sometimes, blue eyes pinned on hers, a pout so strong she could feel her skin burn. (Or maybe she was just … blushing.)

But he didn’t feel like he was made of steel when he let her cower under his cape on a rainy mission, her whole body dwarfed behind his. He didn’t mind when she snuggled against his back, and he only slightly complained when she pinched his thigh.

He didn’t feel harsh or cold, ever, and she wondered how the father and son duo had gotten their moniker. They were nothing like steel. His cheeks were always soft for wayward kisses, and his hands were always warm when she needed them to be.

He didn’t feel like steel when she curled on his chest, muscles smooth under his skin, her feet burrowing under their blankets. The lips on her forehead and the hand on her hip didn’t feel metallic, impersonal.

But it felt safe. It felt familiar and comforting, strong arms around her and his barrel chest rising in his sleep. And that was where he was steel. He was a home, sturdy, unwavering. Unmoving.

He was the steel frame that kept her safe, she realized. The super family was steel. They were the iron of a bank safe, of bulletproof vests, of fortresses.

He was steel, and she had never felt safer.


End file.
